Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Pitus of Time
by XEmoMidnaX
Summary: "To defeat Pitus is to ful fill your destinies. It is up to you three to defeat her. Link, Pit, Samus, the fate of our worlds lies in your hands. Carry it to safety with honour in your hearts, and I know you can surely save us all from death's arms."
1. Part One

**A/N: I decided to write a Super Smash Brothers Brawl fanfiction about a creation I made when I was bored. Please review. Part two coming soon.**

**I do not own SSBB, it is (c) to Nintendo**

Pitus of Time-part one

"And now, you're going to die. Hero of Time," the creature yanked the blade from Ike's scabbard, the man too weak to stop her, and poised it to Link's neck. Muffled gasps could be heard from the crowd and Zelda's voice screeched her hero's name in shock horror, held back only by R.O.B.'s cold, monochrome build up. Link just stared into his rival's icy eyes, not even a sweat breaking out on his perfectly still face.

* * *

The creature in his dreams had yet to unfurl her- if it was the woman it seemed- wings, which covered her body revealing only her head and lower legs. Every night, she haunted his thoughts and developed slightly. That night, she'd spoken for the first time, though it was a language the Hylian did not recognise. The night before, she'd opened her eyes, revealing crystal-blue irises with hardly any pupils. The winged creature was not human, he knew that, but she was nothing he recognised from the new world he inhabited. He recognised her features though, which was evermore haunting to his nightmares. The eyes… They were like his own he'd recognise that colour anywhere. The face… It bared a resemblance to Samus, though he didn't know her all too well. He decided not to mention her to Zelda; she'd been getting suspicious ever since he'd given Sheik a hug. And of course, the ears were his. They even had his trademark one blue hoop in the right earlobe, which he'd gained from Impa a few years back. And the wings were surely Pit's, the angelic child he was rather close to. But why was a Pit-ish Samus person in his dreams? Sure, he had bonded with them over the past year or so but to dream of them as one person, with his ears and eyes was creepy, even for one who'd witnessed such things as the Shadow Temple and the Majora's Mask.

_Splosh_

Link began to advance, like he had in every dream prior before he'd abruptly awoken, but this time it was different. He didn't remember water in the dream ever before, and now he could feel it gushing over his boots. Why was it crimson? As Link searched the area, a smell of rust and rotting flesh filled his nostrils. These dreams were so real, even his senses were perfect. The smell was such a revolting odour that he gagged, unaware of whether he had in real life or not. The smell was an odd smell for water, which made him realise it wasn't water at all.

It was blood.

The angelic creature's eyes fell to the floor she stood upon, the corners of her mouth turning up behind the wings. She seemed to be upon a lumpy mound which seemed to be emitting the blood and gore that licked the soles of Link's feet. Link screwed up his nose in disgust; it was clearly a mound of dead things she was stood upon. The dream Link wanted to investigate, despite real Link's inward protesting, and the crisp, oddly real image moved forwards towards the mound of dead bodies. Link's foot stepped on a hand, clothed in white. The cinematic view of the dream Link followed up the arm, into the cold, lifeless eyes of Princess Peach. Dream Link gasped and stepped back in shock, the rest of the bodies coming into view. Link felt a discomfort in his stomach as he gazed at a mangled Luigi, who's head wound was leaking blood into Donkey Kong's fur, and at the limp body of Marth that was almost cleaved in half. Every brawler was there, from a deflated Jigglypuff to a shattered shell that had been Bowser. All of them but Ganondorf, for some reason. Dream Link knelt down on top of Captain Falcon, who was missing his arm, and gazed at the one person he hated to see laying there the most. His hand stroked the Princess Zelda's pale face, watching the droplets of blood from her mouth trickle down onto the cracked visor of Samus' suit mingle with his own tears.

"Your time is up, Hero of Time…" someone hissed in a low, feminine voice. The mystery woman stood over Link, wings unfurled revealing a green tunic, identical to his, with somewhat of a Zero Suit like that belonging to Samus replacing his under-suit. She held a replica of Pit's bow; glowing with dark, subspace light. Dream Link shuddered and stepped back.

"Why have you done this?" he queried, his voice drowning in sorrow.

"I live to serve Lord Ganondorf…" she hissed as everything went black.

* * *

"Link, snap out of it!" someone called, seeming miles away. A hand slapped him across the face suddenly and his eyes snapped open, his vision blurry and face damp. His cheek stung as tears trickled over it. It wasn't the pain that made him cry though.

"Oh thank Nayru you're alright," Zelda sighed in relief, interlocking her arms around Link's neck. With Zelda planting kisses on his cheek, he surveyed the area to ensure he was back to where his conscious self had been, and thankfully he was. The damp, leafy scent of the forest filled his nose, and the dwindling flames of a camp fire flickered before his eyes. All of the brawlers were there, going about their daily lives in he makeshift camp they'd put together. Toon Link and Sheik were vigil by Link's side, dabbing his forehead with water and holding his sweaty palm. He noticed they'd removed his clothes, leaving only his beige trousers, and had folded them neatly besides his shoddy sleeping bag. He sussed this was to cool him down; he was terribly humid in the forest clearing and was damp with tears and sweat. They were being so fussy considering he'd only been dreaming. But they were alive, so it had to be a dream.

"You gave us quite a scare. Thought that you'd been cursed or something," Sheik stated grimly, letting go of Link's hand and seemed to resume tying her hair up, something she'd obviously abandoned when seeing Link in his weakened state.

"It was a dream," Link rasped, dipping his hands in Toon Link's bucket of water and pouring some into his mouth. It tasted off, but his throat was parched so he didn't care.

"A dream? Was it that reoccurring one you were talking about?" Zelda queried. The look in her eyes was serious, and slightly worried. Link nodded.

"But last night it was different," Sheik said, acting as if she was telling the answer, not asking the questions. Link nodded again.

"Yeah, but it was just a dream. No biggie… Let's just forget and move on," he was hasty to get off the subject, not wanting to talk about the creature and the dead bodies. The dream had meaning, he knew that. Maybe it meant Pit, Samus and himself would, in time, turn on the others? It was a possibility he didn't wish to consider, and he knew that if he did want to unravel the mysteries of the dreams, he'd need the Triforce of Wisdom. Sheik was a more likely candidate than Zelda was, for she was calmer in dire situations, despite her hot headedness and mysterious aura she'd always bestowed. Now she was more than an alter-ego, it was like she wasn't Zelda at all. She seemed to guess Link's distaste for his dreams and stood up abruptly, seizing Toon Link's arm and lifting him up off his stubby little feet.

"Gah! Sheeik," he whined as the Sheikah woman dragged him away, as so to give Link and Zelda privacy.

"Don't you have work to do?" she hissed at the others watching them, indulged in the conversation. They all snapped out of their funks and obliged to Sheik's words, all of them clearly still listening in.

"She's smart," Link appraised, "like you," he looked to Zelda, hoping she wouldn't be too worked up, something she was well known for being in a situation like the current one.

"She's been granted a fraction of the divine wisdom Nayru embedded into me. But let's not discuss Sheik. Why won't you tell us of your dream?" Link hoped Zelda would have caught on like Sheik.

"I…" he furrowed his brow and rose to his feet, sliding his khaki green tunic over his slightly toned body and shoving his icy feet into his scuffed, delicately decorated boots, "I need to talk to Pit Zelda…" he stated quickly. Pit was a good friend of his; Zelda knew that, so hopefully he could discuss the creature in his dream without her getting suspicious.

* * *

Pit, Ike and Marth were chatting idly, their conversation revolving around the tourney Ike had lost the day prior.

"I'm telling you, I was going easy on Lucas and Samus. A true man treats the women and children with respect," he stated proudly, trying to cover up his fault.

"That, my friend, is only a tiny bit of it. We know it's because Samus was distracting you, because pretty much every guy here finds her attractive," Pit joked. Ike rolled his eyes and lounged back against the tree they were resting by.

"What Pit said," Link affirmed in an attempt to make himself noticed. All three turned to face him, and sprouted broad grins across each of their faces.

"Link, good to see you up and about. I swear you were delirious," Marth commented, walking over to his ally and shaking his hand formally.

"No, I'm sane," Link assured them, feeling a bit let down that they thought he'd stoop that low, "I was just a little scared. Fear can break even the strongest of hearts down until the shell crumbles."

"Personally, getting scared of dreams is something only children, women and the weak do," Ike mumbled coldly.

"You really do have lots to say on women and children, Ike," Link scorned, feeling the chill of the autumnal wind and wishing he'd got dressed properly, "but in regards to your statement, I say blasphemy. Everyone gets scared, no matter who or what you are. It's just a case of showing that fear to the world and how much self control one has. And I'm sure such a realistic vision of pretty much all of your friends lying dead in a heap and some demonic minion of Ganondorf about to add your body to the pile is enough to scare anyone, thank you." The Hero of Time turned away from Ike, Marth and Pit and heaved a sigh, "I just want to know why I keep dreaming of that woman thing. I'm no philosopher, so I cannot easily untangle these dreams that haunt me."

"Have you ever seen the thing before? In one of your past journeys?" Pit queried. Link shook his head.

"Well, yes and no… She's kind of a mix up of a few brawlers here I guess… You're one of them Pit, and me also. And Samus…"

"Sounds pretty twisted," Marth stated, "but it's just a figment of your imagination, right Link? I'm sure she's not real; it's just something that is haunting your mind. You say all of us were dead… Do you mean all thirty-five of us, or were you just exaggerating?"

"Is it really that hard to tell apart my truth from my lies? Yeah… Don't worry, no-one will massacre the entire brawl-squad. My sword will pierce the heart of he who tries."

"You're a serious man, Link. I respect you for that, but let's be realistic and accept that it will undoubtedly be me who saves the others from impending doom," Ike stated in a jokey manner.

"Want to try me?" Link challenged, "be at the stadium in two hours. I need a brawl to set my head straight," he wrapped his arms around the bare skin the wind bit.

"I accept your duel, Hero of Time," Ike obliged, bowing his head, "Marth, maybe you could be the fair Princess to make it more realistic"

"Not likely," was all Marth said in regards to that.

"Pit, would you walk back to the camp with me?" Link requested, remembering he did want to have a chat with the angelic boy in regards to the dream, and he'd rather not discuss such a personal matter with Marth and Ike around. Pit nodded and rose to his feet, looking back to the two men as he and Link disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"I want to talk to you about the creature in my dream Pit," the blonde Hylian affirmed, "I think I can open up to you more."

"Is it because the thing looks like me?" he sighed, allowing Navi the faerie to rest on his hand. She'd been with Link through everything, since he'd been a small child growing up in Kokiri forest, and felt obliged to ensure her companion was alright when the others he'd travelled with, mainly Tatl and Midna, had abandoned him. She provided great comfort to Link in situations like the one at hand, but he felt that he needed to explain his feelings to somebody who would fight by his side and provide more than great advice.

"Yeah, and because you won't freak out like Zelda. I guess I just don't much trust the others… Ike and Marth I mean, and Sheik and Toon Link are a little strange."

"I agree with you wholly, they're all funny little individuals. I guess we all are which is what makes us all so far apart. Like a fraying quilt that's ripping apart at the seams, made up of many different materials. I find it weird that the creature had our features though. Maybe it has hidden meaning?"

"That's what I've been thinking. These recurring dreams are so real it's scary, and I'm sure they're not just coincidence. The creature says she serves Lord Ganondorf, and I haven't seen the swine since the dreams first cropped up. Pit, you haven't envisioned anything strange as of late, have you?"

"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you Link, I've seen absolutely nothing strange. And the others with villainous backgrounds are acting completely neutral around us all, not showing any hostility. Try asking someone else maybe, someone who might be witnessing strange goings on. Toon Link also has the Triforce of Courage, so odd as he may be, I'd consider asking him."

"My Triforce hasn't been resonating or anything, and it normally does if something is going down, as does the others. I don't think this has anything to do with my land's golden power," the two boys rounded into camp and slumped down on Link's bedding. The hero began to slip the remainder of his outfit on to warm up and gazed into the centremost fire that was almost reduced to a pile of ashes. The area was almost empty, save for a few of the brawlers that were too indulged in either: conversation, sleep or a book to notice Pit and Link's return. The green clad Hylian lounged back onto the crumpled sheets of the bed and looked to the mid-afternoon sky, three things rebounding in his mind like ping-pong balls. The dream, Zelda and the upcoming brawl with Ike. He focussed on the tiniest things while he thought, like the quiet snoring of Pikachu and the words in Fox's book disappearing as he turned the page. He watched Pit's feathers ruffle as the wind turned into a light breeze, and sighed.

"Is it the dream that's troubling you Link?" Pit queried, "or is there something else you're not telling me?"

"Yeah, there is something else Pit," Link stated in a subtle jokey voice, "I'm worried for Marth."

"Why? Did something awful happen to him in your dream?"

"No. But Ike dressing him in a pink frock for our brawl is inevitable…" he let a grin creep across his face and Pit couldn't help but grin as well.

"True, true…"

People slowly began to file back into the camp, all of them chatting about anything without a care in the world. Ike was advertising the match to pretty much everybody, surrounded by a few interested brawlers.

"You see, Link and I had a bet. Who is stronger? And so we're having a Brawl to see who'd be more liable to save you all from doom, due to a creepy monster Link keeps dreaming about. Be there, all of you," Ike boasted, standing tall and proud like he often did when he was trying to make a point to the other brawlers.

"Is that what these dreams are about, Link?" Zelda queried, furrowing her brow in concern and pulling her lips into a straight line. Link just shook his head and sighed, walking off to talk to Marth and avert the Princess' attention.

"Help me slaughter Ike," he whispered. Marth just laughed,

"Zelda had to find out sooner or later. She's your one and only, you should feel more comfortable about telling her things."

Link removed his cap and rubbed the back of his head, grinning nervously and gazing to the floor.

"Weeell, there are some things you don't tell Zelda. Both Toon and I have the experience, and believe me Marth, it isn't a fun experience. She worries so much about everything…"

"All of us here are worrying about you, Link," the Prince stated, "you had a sort of fit this morning you know. But anyway, I think you're right by saying we should forget about it, especially you. Just enjoy the duel with Ike, but be careful. He's going to be storing a final smash ball to break out on you."

Link gulped at the thought of Ike unleashing Great Aethar on him, but nodded to Marth and walked solemnly back to his rest area. There was only half an hour until he faced Ike for victory, and he was in desperate need of a quick nap.

* * *

A fanfare played consistently in the back ground as the remaining Brawlers filled up the seats in the stadium. Marth was doing a good job of hiding himself in the back, away from Ike who had actually gone through the trouble of finding some bows for his 'Princess'' hair. Ike wasn't amused when he realised he couldn't go through the dramatic scene of rescuing the fair lady Martha after he defeated the evil elf in tights, Link. Ike could live in his own fairytale world, but Link had a good feeling Ike wouldn't win. However, he wasn't certain he would either, and he didn't know why. Link decided to enjoy the chanting of his name emitting from the stadium while it lasted, considering that as soon as Ike walked onto the grounds, the 'go Link' would change to 'we like Ike', the familiar and slightly annoying call that people had fashioned to egg the man on, like they had done for every other brawler. Ike eventually shuffled onto the stage, gazing into the crowd to spot Marth. He blended in so well behind Zelda, Nana and Samus it was funny. Link wasn't one to tease someone like Marth or Sheik on their gender though; to him it was a mere waste of time.

"Ike," Link greeted the taller man with a hand shake and a bow, something customary to a Brawl.

"Link," Ike grinned, leaning on the blade he bestowed and shooting a peeved glance at Marth the instant he spotted him. The announcer began the fight with a loud 'GO' so suddenly it made Link jump, and everybody began to cheer. Everybody but one of them.

"Say, Mario… Does the sky look red to you?" Pit queried, looking to the Italian plumber with a concerned look on his face. Crimson clouds billowed out over the sky, casting an ominous tint of rouge over the stadium.

"Mamma mia, you're right Pit," Mario exclaimed, stepping back in shock.

"It's just sunset," Snake grunted, "stop being so worrisome."

"But it's…" Pit argued, but was cut off by an ear-splitting boom that erupted from the sky. Several people gasped in shock-horror and Ike abruptly drew his sword away from Link's neck. The husk of something big began to emerge from the clouds, showing the bow of the infamous Halberd.

"Oh, Meta Knight…" the Pokémon trainer scorned.

"Fool I'm right here," Meta mumbled, peeking out from behind Sonic.

"Then who's on the ship?" Peach stuttered nervously, quivering behind Sheik.

Something was falling down from the sky, more gracefully than clumsily. It had the figure of a human, most likely a woman, but had angelic wings jutting out from its back. As it neared the ground, it curled up and free-fell in a vertical position as opposed to the original horizontal. It landed so lightly on the floor it was as if it had zero gravity surrounding it. Link thought he was going to choke in his fear upon seeing what now faced him, crystal-blue eyes piercing into him like miniature lasers, only ten times as painful. He recognised that brunette, wispy hair that hung over the long, hoop studded ears that belonged to a face most men found astonishingly beautiful. He knew that khaki-green tunic and blue zero-suit underneath like the back of his hand, and the ominously glowing bow was no stranger to him. He knew instantly that this was the woman from his dreams.

"Oh F-Farore…" Link stammered, backing away with his beloved Master Sword at arm's length. Navi was quivering in his hat.

"Holy…" Ike gasped, hypnotised by the sudden appearance of the flawless monster.

"IKE, RUN!" someone screamed from the crowd, but for Ike it was no use. Before he could come to his senses, the creature had slammed him to the floor with her bow, turning him instantly into a trophy. Ike disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Pandemonium erupted in the stands at Ike's vanishing. Chairs were overturned and screams mingled with the din of the clattering. The monster acted as if Link didn't exist, passing by him and heading to the uproar in the crowd. She dragged her weapon through the air, slicing at brawlers and vanishing their trophy forms continuously, regardless of who they were. She was a wild-fire and the innocent people were flammable substances crossing her path. They were all so blind with fear that they were oblivious to her senseless rampage. Link just watched in horror as she tore down his friends, too shocked to advance upon the creature that haunted his mind at nights. Marth was doing a good job of protecting Zelda and Peach, considering he was alone. However, the creature had put her bow back upon her back and didn't look to be intending to harm the Prince and two Princesses in any way. She snapped her fingers and smiled as three mechanic arms descended down from the Halberd, suspending cages with the bottoms open.

"No! You will not kidnap them!" Marth snapped, holding his sword up to the monster's neck. As the metal bars of the cage clamped over him, the blade dropped to the floor, allowing the monster to claim it. Peach and Zelda, too, were engulfed in the trap, and the only escape snapped shut. Link's eyes widened in horror, and he broke free of his paralysed state, charging towards the stand in an attempt to rescue all three young monarchs.

"Too late Hero of Time," the creature taunted in her bell voice as the three cages began to ascend into the crimson clouds.

"NO!" Link erupted, shooting at her with his bow. The woman sniggered and leapt into the air, soaring up to the airship with the three cages. Link fell to his knees and called out into the endless sky one word only:

"Zelda!" his reply was so faint it was worthless and uttered defeat as Zelda's screams faded into nothingness. Navi peeked out of Link's cap and stroked his face in affection, her soft, blue glow a comfort in Link's hour of need.

"Navi…" the defeated hero rasped, "am I alone?"

"Hey… Don't fret Link…" the faerie caught Link's tears as they dribbled down his cheeks, "it'll all be okay. Promise. You can save Zelda."

"She's going to die, they all are. I saw it in my dream."

"The monster may be real, but the dream might not be. What if she's toying with your mind?"

"Regardless of what is occurring in my dreams Navi, I can't save Zelda. I can't get on the freaking Halberd!" he became ruthless in blind rage due to his loss of Zelda, and tried to swipe at Navi. She darted out of the way and stopped, hovering in the air silently.

"Listen…" she whispered, placing a dainty finger to her lips. Faintly, you could hear a desperate plea from the upmost structure of the stadium, or rather what was left of it. Everything was overturned, and the score board had collapsed, emitting electrical currents as it died.

"Help! Please!" a faint voice screeched from up above.

"Friend or foe!" Link called back, growing suspicious that somebody was around.

"Link? Is that you?" a familiar but weak voice called.

"Yeah," Link said slowly, raising his eyebrows.

"Link, somebody is dying down here!" the voice called.

"Pit," Navi whispered. Link nodded to her and began to scale the ruins of the stadium to 'Pit's' side. True to his faerie's word, there was a winged bundle of rags trying to lift the weighty score board. It could only be Pit. Link patted the young angel's shoulder with a look of concern on his face. Something red and sickly was dribbling down Pit's right arm. The rusty scent made the Hylian gag.

"Augh, Pit you're bleeding like hell!" he stated in disgust. Pit just nodded.

"Never mind that, someone is under here, Link. Help me move it, I can't allow them to die."

"Pit…" Link began, but he realised arguing was futile when the boy was so determined on saving the trapped soul (which was probably a Pokémon or a Waddle Dee). Sighing, he adjusted his power gauntlets and interlocked his fingers underneath the board. With both young men working on it, the metal husk began to rise. Link felt sweat running down the back of his neck as he and Pit rose to their feet with the cerulean rimmed board rising too. He tried to blink out the sweat from his eyes as they worked. They both hurtled it away, something that strained them even with the gauntlets, and bent down to investigate the damage. Pulling away light, stray rubble, they began to reveal the flame coloured metal of something rather familiar to them both. Pit looked to Link in concern as he pulled away one final piece of the scraps. They didn't need to remove the helmet to tell who the lifeless figure was.

* * *

The camp site was eerily empty, and the few stars in the purple sky along side the cloudy full-moon gave off a horror story vibe. Link was scavenging through other people's belongings to find anything that would be of use to him. He packed a few morsels of food in his small sack, alongside several bottles of potions. Pit was crouched down over a blanket fairly close to the newly lit fire, nursing the unconscious soul he and Link had retrieved from under the crushed remains of the Smash Stadium. No-one else, as far as they were aware, had escaped the wrath of the monster, so if the brawler died then Link and Pit were alone.

"She's pretty bad off, isn't she?" Link sighed. Pit nodded regretfully, "but hopefully the Power Suit saved her. I swear she was hit by Pitus before she was crushed, or she'd have saved herself…"

"Who's Pitus?" Pit mumbled, holding Link's cap to his cheek, which had been torn open with a two inch gash, due to an arrow zipping past. He regretted letting it hit Kirby, but he hoped he'd redeemed himself with his save.

"The monster. You know, because she has your qualities, and also Samus'. Speaking of her, I think she's coming round."

There was a gentle throbbing in the back of Samus' head that became more powerful as she regained consciousness. It seemed like a million miles away were Link and Pit talking, but she could feel them hanging over her, breathing down her neck. In the darkness of her unconsciousness, she reached out to push them away. The light slowly returned and both Link and Pit came into view, but for a few seconds only before they were practically strangling her with hugs.

"Yooou're aliiive!" Pit squealed in joy, getting a little over excited. Link couldn't help but chuckle at Pit's reaction to Samus' awakening. Then again, if it had been Ike or Snake then it would have been slightly more than a hug.

"Not for long… Stop squeezing Pit… What happened to your face?" the woman rasped, trying to loosen Pit's sturdy grip.

"Sorry…" the boy mumbled, loosening his hold, "but it's good you didn't get killed. Sorry about your Power Suit… It's a little broken. But it might fix," he purposely ignored her comment on his face, much like he had done when Link queried it.

"Probably," Samus mumbled, "what happened anyway? Some freak thing with wings came down from the Halberd and started turning everybody into trophies. I saw Nana and Popo go down besides me and then the thing shot me. I heard a crash and then I woke up here."

"You were crushed by the Smash Scoreboard," Link stated, "Pit decided to move it because he thought some innocent Toad was trapped underneath it, screaming for Peach. Who, by the way, was kidnapped in a cage with Marth and Zelda. And we found you, so we decided to save you, because if we didn't then you'd die."

"People don't die in the world of trophies though," she reminded them, "there is a magical charm that protects us all, only allowing us to be turned into trophies if defeated or killed, or hit by a dark cannon, which I suspect that bow was. If one leaves the world of trophies as a trophy, and passes through subspace into one of the worlds in the galaxy, they return to normal."

"If that was a dark cannon she had, why are we still human and bleeding?" Pit scorned, rising to his feet.

"And why did she avoid me?" Link stated, "maybe it's because she looks like us you know. It can't be coincidence that suddenly everyone is attacked by a Pitus of Time and it's Link, Pit and Samus that survive the attack. But in any case, we need to put her aside and save our friends. That is our main priority." Link's hard, blue eyes bore into Pit and Samus like lasers. His determined looks and speeches were enough to melt the heart, and both felt obliged to join him in his upcoming quest to once again save Zelda.

"We agree," Samus affirmed, "but I suppose they're on the Halberd and we don't have a ship to get to it."

"Hey!" Navi squeaked, making Pit jump with her sudden appearance. Link, however, was used to it, "you could borrow a ship. There are plenty. Olimar's, Captain Falcon's, someone's Arwing…"

"Isn't that stealing? Heroes don't steal, Navi," the angel boy mumbled.

"Shut it Angel-cake. What did you say about the Arwing Navi?" Link pressed a finger to Pit's mouth and looked to his blue ball of light.

"Limph nogh!" Pit tried to scream, but his voice was muffled as soon as he opened his mouth when Samus clamped it shut with both hands. She wasn't fazed by his biting and kicking one bit, which was slightly embarrassing to Link and Pit when they realised they would be. It was inevitable to say they weren't second best to a woman. She nodded to Link who smiled, and both of them seized one of the boy's arms, dragging him away from the camp to the large, metal building where all of the air-craft was stored. Pit was protesting continuously, but had given in on the kicking. Why he despised flying in an Arwing so much, neither Link, Samus nor Navi knew. Perhaps it had something to do with his ability to fly with his wings?

"Link, do you know how to fly an Arwing?" Samus called over Pit's din.

"Do you?" Link shouted back. Samus sighed.

"I've never flown an Arwing. I highly doubt Fox and Falco would let another brawler near one, after what Sheik did to Fox's window."

"Damn that Sheikah girl," Link mumbled. He barely knew how to use a gun, let alone fly a ship. Why did the Halberd have to be an airship?

* * *

The Airship dock, as the brawlers named it, was such a dark area, and the night made it evermore darker. None of them had ever ventured into the area before, so everything in the vicinity was completely new and fresh, like snow on the first day of it settling before people had trudged in it. Link and Samus released Pit, who by then had accepted that he was clearly outmatched, and the three began to look about in somewhat awe. Most of the ships were still damaged from the emissary a few months prior, and Fox's Arwing was pretty much useless from the damage it had taken from various attacks. Captain Falcon's ship still had claw marks in the metal exterior from where it had been ambushed by Meta Ridley. Samus dragged a finger across the scratches solemnly, the visuals of that day in the bomb factory still fresh in her mind. Link and Pit were attempting to open Falco's Arwing, for it was in perfect shape compared to the others, despite its size. As Link prized it open, he beckoned to Samus who joined them immediately.

"You fly it," the Hylian stated, ensuring his weaponry was on his person securely. Pit stretched his wings and tapped his bow, and Samus cracked her plasma whip before the three of them boarded the Arwing. The sleek blonde woman settled herself down at the controls, and the two young men squeezed in behind her.

"Sorry about this Falco…" Pit mumbled, "but this is for everybody."

"For the entire world," Samus affirmed, slowly jerking the aircraft to life.

"And for Zelda."

End of Part One


	2. Part Two

**A/N: ****Part two is here. I hope you like it. **

Pitus of Time

Part Two

"It's so dark out here. I can barely see anything…" Samus complained, swerving the Arwing about blindly in subspace.

"You're not the only one," Pit said huffily, wrapping his wings around his body and looking about in the darkness. The only light was the faint glowing from various objects in the vicinity, and that was nowhere near enough to light the entirety of subspace. The Arwing was no easy flying vehicle, and Samus was practically tearing her hair out in frustration trying to control it in the dark. Link began to scan the dash board with Navi spreading her light across it.

"I can't see a light button anywhere," he stated, knowing absolutely nothing about the technology at hand.

"I don't think they exist in a ship Link," Pit growled, "especially a Falcon's, aren't they supposed to have good vision?"

"Geeze, what's your problem?" Link mumbled, "and you know no more than I do about this, so don't try acting smart."

"It's so cramped in here, that's what," the angel snapped, "you're alright; you don't have wings that seize up in claustrophobic conditions. And you aren't injured."

"Oh stop moaning, you didn't have to come!" Link raised his voice slightly, "no-one forced you, and really this is about me and Pitus. I'm trying to save my Princess. No-one of any importance to you."

"_Marth_ is my friend and _Marth _was kidnapped too. Zelda isn't the only one in dire need Link. Stop being so big headed!"

"Shut it Pit, I'm tired of outmatching you."

Pit growled loudly at Link and made a rude gesture towards him.

"Why you little…"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Samus erupted so suddenly that both of them froze in terror, panting heavily, "this is hard enough as it is without you two bickering like old ladies. What's got into you?"

Link and Pit just gazed at the floor. Samus was right. What had got into them?

* * *

"You've failed me…" a low, deep voice hissed. An olive hand coiled around the hilt of a magnificent, white blade and swung it dangerously through the air. Pitus hopped out of the way, scowling at the weapon.

"I apologise Lord Ganondorf. I underestimated their survival capabilities. But they are growing irritable due to the curse I cast upon them. They may turn on each other."

"Not good enough!" Ganon boomed, his voice echoing throughout the interior of the Halberd, "how dare you allow Pit and Samus to survive. With Link by their sides, they'll destroy us! It is your duty, Pitus, to kill them." Pitus nodded and turned away, heading to the deck of the ship. The hellish, red clouds billowed out before her as she stood on the deck and pulled out a small, blue Ocarina. She played an ominous, unnamed tune, her eyes twinkling deviously. As the tune ended, she called out into the sky, "go forth my dastardly beast! Destroy the Hero of Time's allies! Victory will be ours!"

* * *

"Hey! Wake up! You can't fall asleep now!" Navi nudged Samus' face in a desperate attempt to wake the Arwing's substitute pilot before she crashed the ship.

"Nngh…" Samus moaned sleepily, half conscious.

"Hey! Listen!" the small, blue ball of light snapped, nudging with slightly more force. Samus opened her eyes slightly and could just make out Navi darting about under her nose, shouting her trademark commands.

"I'm awake now…" she mumbled. She'd been enduring a slightly unnerving dream featuring Pitus slaughtering Link and Pit atop the Halberd, something she knew Link had been witnessing too only he saw a slightly different scenario. It was clear the monster was trying to drive them insane with some dark forces.

"You're lucky I was strong enough to use the control stick sleepy head," Navi scolded.

"I won't snooze again, I swear," the woman mumbled scornfully, _'yeah, especially as I don't want to see that thing kill the boys.'_

The ship jerked suddenly, the noise of breaking metal shattering the eerie silence. Link and Pit were roused from their slumber groggily.

"Watch where you're flying Samus," Link bemoaned. Samus scowled,

"It's not my fault!" she hissed. The ship jerked again and the three of them rolled about in the ship. Samus outstretched her arm to pull herself back up and drive the ship, for it was spinning about in the air in a downward spiral from the damage it maintained. Something huge flew past the window, gazing at them with its huge, orange eye.

"Holy Palutena, what is that!" Pit squeaked. There was a flapping sound as the wind was pushed under a huge pair of wings and the thing out there screeched, swiping the Arwing sideways with a large, clawed hand. It was out of control, hurtling towards the ground at immense speed. The monster came into view, hurtling a series of attacks at the fallen Arwing. It was a prehistoric looking thing, coloured dark blue and massive in size.

"Rid…ley…" Samus whispered. Ridley let out another ear splitting screech and delivered the final blow to the Arwing, turning out the lights on the three heroes within.

* * *

"Don't give in now, you're so close. You're all dying, but you'll wake up and defeat Pitus. I promise," somebody whispered in a chime voice softly, seeming a million miles away. A divine, green light flashed through Link's closed eye-lids as he came to. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see nothing in front of him aside from the burning remains of Falco's Arwing. He was going to slaughter them all.

"Pit…" he whispered, feeling for his friend. The bare skin of the angel's arm he touched was clammy, but he was still breathing. Link was amazed he and his two allies, Samus in the same state as Pit, were still human. Surely a fall like that would have been fatal, and in the world of trophies would have turned them all into life-size plastic models? Surely they were not in another world, the terrain seemed so much like their current home, surrounded by somewhat beautiful, purple subspace clouds. It reminded Link immensely of the Palace of Twilight, which was far prettier than the ugly scar of Twilit monstrosity that had purged his Hyrule. They were surely still in the world of trophies; there was no other reason for the strangely familiar area they had landed upon.

"Link?" somebody rasped from besides him. Samus leaned over and clasped his hand, "your hand is bleeding. Quite badly," she stated, pulling away and wiping Link's blood onto the scorched grass besides them.

"Not surprised," Link mumbled, dribbling a blue fluid onto his sliced palm, "broken glass from the Arwing," he felt about on the ground with his good hand, moving the sticky liquid about his palm with his fingers, the gash slowly mending as the blue mingled with the blood. He retrieved a bloody shard of glass from the floor and held it up for Samus, who was frowning at his cool-headedness towards the situation, to see and then flung it backwards.

"Is Pit…?" Samus jerked her head towards the unconscious, winged child.

"He's fine," Link stated, looking to the floor, "as fine as we are anyway. By the way are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Samus whispered, her voice barely audible, "Falco will be so mad."

"Hopefully after we save his life he'll become grateful for what we've done, regardless of how many of his Arwings we destroy. You sure you're okay?" Samus was doubled over, but her face showed no pain. Her hand grasped her left side, and there was something leaking through her blue clothed fingers. She nodded in regards to Link's question and tried to stand up, but winced and fell back down to her knees. Frowning, Link prised her arm away to reveal a deep cut in her side, oozing blood.

"Link, it's nothing," she assured, watching the hero dash down to his bag and dig around. He brought out a bottle full of a yellowish liquid, which glittered slightly in the moon light.

"You can't go about injured like that Samus, it's practically a suicide. This is Rare Chu jelly, one of the strongest healing potions in Hyrule. Lie down; this will only take a few seconds."

"Link, you don't have to…" Link scowled, "okay, fine, fine, I'll lie down." Samus nestled into the grass grumpily and Link dunked his finger into the jelly. Samus stifled a gasp as he placed the cold goo on her cut, which stung like a thousand wasps, and smeared it about. The wound seemed to close over, new skin forming over the gash that was heaving with blood seconds before.

"Thanks…" Samus whispered, poking the red mark where they cut had once been. The blood had disappeared, something the Blue Chu Jelly Link had used on his hand couldn't do. She picked at the loose fabric on her Zero Suit where she'd been sliced, possibly by Ridley's claw by the look of the faded wound, "too bad my Zero Suit is broken too. I'll have to mend them both. My poor clothes…"

"You care about your clothing when you nearly died? You're a strong woman, Samus, I respect you for that. You could teach Zelda a few things," Link appraised.

"Nngh, what about Peach?" someone asked groggily. Pit was sitting up and looking at them with a sleepy look about him. Both Link and Samus sighed in relief and embraced him warmly.

"You two are pretty blooded up. Samus, you've ruined that suit," the angel affirmed.

"It's just a suit," Link sighed, "I'd rather have her life."

"Just saying," Pit shrugged. The Hero of Time nodded and looked out.

"Say, did you two hear that voice?"

"Voice?" Samus queried, "what voice."

"It's…"

"Link," someone serenaded.

"That," Link stated. The area filled with a divine, emerald light and the rays gave birth to a spherical ball of purity. The ball morphed into a golden triangle and the figure of a woman, garbed in a leafy dress with light green hair tied up in two tight buns appeared as the emblem faded away. Around her neck was a necklace that bore the golden pyramid of Hyrule, the Triforce. The segment that represented courage began to glimmer, and the Triforce on the back of Link's left hand copied in canon. His eyes were wide, but his two allies were shunned away by the light. The divine goddess of Hyrule was too much for the outsiders.

"Link," she sang, "Ganondorf has taken a segment of your souls and moulded them into a beast that only you can kill. You alone have braved tasks that other heroes could never dream of; they do not bestow your chivalry which makes you an individual. For you, accompanied by Master Pit and Miss Samus, this should be a walk in the park, should you still be protected by the charm that hangs over the world of trophies. This is the Isle of the Ancients, the only place in this world that isn't protected. This is the only place in the world, and the others, that even someone with immense magic like Princess Zelda or physical strength like Ike can be killed, never to even so much as pass on. Some call it doomed, but it is really just made so that brave warriors can be tested on strength. Many have died here, from Hylians to Pokémon. The same principles apply to where Ganon has taken the Halberd. There is only one way to access that current point, and it must be you three to take it," the Goddess, which was she who represented courage Farore, waved a hand and from the ground emerged train tracks, interweaving through the air and leading to the faint under belly of the Halberd. Next to the three individuals and astonishing goddess appeared a simple wooden steam train with only a front and a carriage. The symbol on the front seemed familiar to Link, something belonging to Hyrule. Hyrule had trains?

"A-a locomotive?" Samus queried. Farore nodded,

"The Lokomo's Spirit Train. Perhaps Toon Link has told you that story?" the three shook their heads.

"I've heard of Lokomos, but I'm not too sure on their purpose," Link affirmed.

"It's a tale for another time. You must drive the train to the Halberd, it couldn't be simpler."

"I've never seen a train," Link and Pit said in unison.

"They're something quite common on Planet Earth, but their supposed to be powered by electricity, like a car or a space ship. This is a _steam train,_" Samus scoffed, "Link, you drive it."

"The Spirit Train only works for one with the blessing of the goddesses, like you Link. You just get behind the controls, it'll come to you. Somewhere along the line, your young counterpart Toon Link used this train, and now you must follow in his footsteps. May your journey be safe, for it must end in death. This has to be it Link; you must kill Ganondorf for good, until the world of Hyrule will end its time. The fate of everyone depends on you three. Ganon will end it, but Pitus is there too. To defeat Pitus is to full fill your destinies. It is up to you three to defeat her. Link, Pit, Samus, the fate of our world's lies in your hands. Carry it to safety with honour in your hearts, and I know you can surely save us all from death's arms." Farore faded away, leaving the crest of Hyrule upon the floor before that too vanished into nothingness. Link, Pit and Samus exchanged glances and then gazed at the ancient train. Link climbed aboard carefully and looked to the simple control mechanism on the front. Why he knew he could do it, he'd never know. Samus and Pit squeezed into the compartment too and the train jerked into action. With a loud toot, the Locomotive began to take them to their destiny. His face in a cool breeze he desperately needed. The train was so easy to drive, but Farore had said he'd find it easy because of who owned the train.

"I had a feeling Ganondorf was behind all of this," Pit affirmed, changing the subject, "and now we have to claim his life."

"Yeah. It'll end evil being in Hyrule at the least, but it'll be hard. I hate killing people, even if they deserve it."

"It must be hard for you. Scaling dungeons and defeating Ganondorf multiple times, only to have to retrace your steps because he cannot be killed." Link turned the train round a corner, the glimmering tracks interweaving through Subspace. The Halberd was in full view, its ominous presence sending a shiver down the Hylian's spine. He sighed.

"I was chosen, it has to be me. But really, with the people I meet and the experience I gain, it's worth the ReDeads and the screaming fan girls. Luckily for me, the girls here are pretty much either all taken or too mature to possibly go mad for me."

"I fit into the maturity category, right?"

"For the meanwhile. You know both Ike and Solid Snake have their eyes on you, right?"

Samus laughed and looked to the side of the carriage.

"I'm a little nervous. I'd hate to lose a friend, and it's not like you can get revived or turned into a trophy here," Pit quivered, wrapping his wings around himself so they weren't crushed in the small seating area by either himself or Samus.

"Fear can only make you more vulnerable, and you two will be pitted against the monster. Only the Blade of Evil's Bane can defeat him, but any one of us three can tear down Pitus. I think it better be you two."

"We'll also have to battle any Subspace nasties, and other monsters Ganon has broken in. We know he has Ridley, and there must be others if he survived…"

Link pulled on the brakes and the train stopped by a midair station, leading to the deck of the Halberd. The two heroes and the heroine stepped out of the locomotive and onto the wooden planks that were between their destiny and the way back. The train suddenly faded away and the tracks vanished, abolishing any thoughts of turning back. Samus clasped both of the boy's hands to reassure them and the three exchanged determined nods. They began to prepare, Pit putting his bow together, Link pulling out his sword and shield and Samus loading her plasma whip, and they all stood their grounds ready to advance upon their fates.

* * *

People couldn't be a trophy in the area the Halberd had floated into, but they couldn't die from the wounds they gained due to trophication. When the brawlers that were held captive in the hull were turned into trophies, Ganondorf failed to realise that the minute he left the world they'd return back to their former selves. Thankfully, none of them aside from Ike had their weaponry that didn't stay on their person permanently.

"FALCON… PAWNCH!" the ringing sound of metal being struck echoed throughout the spacey cell. Captain Falcon was peeved that he couldn't break his way out, and Meta Knight was extremely agitated that the other, more impatient brawlers were trying to wreck his ship.

"Sheik, how can you be so calm?" Ness sighed, "we're imprisoned, Zelda is kidnapped and Link may be dead."

Sheik opened one crimson eye, still in a meditation position and lightly playing a tune on her harp.

"I am fully aware of the crisis at hand, but I do not wish to get deeply involved. It may result in distress for all, and I hate distress. And anyway, Link is not dead. The creature never harmed him. If the bearer of the Triforce of Courage's blood had been spilled, we would surely know."

"You're so philosophical Sheik," Ike appraised, "but come on. If not Link, what of Pit and Samus? They haven't been seen."

"Last I saw of Samus," the quiet Nana began, "was her about to be crushed by the smash board. Then Popo and I got hit."

"There, she's dead," Luigi affirmed morbidly, "and as for-a Pit, he was-a shot down but didn't turn into a trophy."

"So, Link might be dead and the other two undoubtedly are, according to you," Sheik scorned, "tsch, you're all pretty crazy. They're our only hope, and you're all guaranteed they're dead," she stood up and walked over to the dent in the wall. Toon Link trekked over to join her and patted her arm.

"I believe you," he whispered, "Link is like another part of me, and I know he is coming. Just you wait and see."

* * *

The deck of the Halberd was desolate and the wind whistled past, mingling with the dark aura the subspace clouds emitted.

"It's so lonely, it's sad," Samus sighed, "you don't think we're too late, do you?"

"No!" Link snapped back brutally. Samus looked shocked and Link shot her an apologetic glance. Pit looked about curiously, ignoring Link's hot headedness and Samus' unsettling whims.

"Is it vain to have your head on your ship?" he queried.

"Meta Knight does think highly of himself," Link affirmed, "how do we get in the ship?"

"Hey," Navi called, making herself noticed again for the first time in a while, "why don't you look about the wings?"

"Wings? What…" Pit looked confused; Navi's riddled advice was difficult for him to decipher. Link, however, was looking to the side of the ship, towards several platforms that seemed to keep the air craft aloft.

"Is there a secret entrance over there Na- Samus, what are you doing?"

Samus was hanging over the front, suspended by her plasma whip and seemingly looking through the yellow tinted window of the Halberd. Link and Pit went to join her, but she sent them back. They'd be too noisy, eavesdropping wasn't their thing.

"Ridley failed? They're here? Dispose of them," a deep, heavily disgruntled voice barked. Lord Ganondorf strode about the room, not noticing the head of Samus peering into the room.

"Ganon, no!" an equally disgruntled, shrill voice chimed, distraught and terrified. Zelda's face was bruised; he'd been beating her, and a thin trickle of blood oozed down over her left eye. She'd been crying, for her face was blotchy and damp. There was no sign of Princess Peach or Marth. Samus felt her heart sink.

"My child, it is your duty to capture Link and kill his scummy friends that _angel_ and the scabby little dog Samus," he instructed someone. Pitus emerged from behind Zelda, who was tied up in the corner, sporting the remains of Samus' power suit on her arms and legs. Immensely agitated, Samus made a rude hand gesture to them and zipped back up, mumbling cuss words under her breath.

"Little parasite…stealing MY power suit… stupid old man, calling me a dog… grrr… hate him, hate him, hate him…."

"What's up, break a nail?" Link joked. That was many of the phrases he and his village friends had conjured up to annoy girls. Samus growled.

"That charming Gerudo and his little experiment are thieving, beating murderers."

"Zelda, Marth and Peach are okay, aren't they!" Pit asked, alarmed.

"Oh, well I don't know where the other two are, but they have Zelda hostage and she's pretty much a bloody pulp, poor thing. And Pitus has parts of the power suit as well as a dark cannon. Oh, and they're not going to kill you Link. Not yet."

"Oh that's a relief," Link mumbled sarcastically, "and you were uttering every swear word under the sun, why?"

"He called me a dog," Samus stated plainly.

"Yes, Ganon does think very highly of women," Link joked, "though he's offending himself, all the Gerudo but him are women. It's a 'one man per hundred years' thing."

"That little…" Samus cursed Ganon loudly and stormed off to investigate Navi's previous suggestion.

"What's her problem? Wrong time of the month?" Pit queried. Link smiled.

"Pit, allow me to teach you the functions of the most complex thing in the galaxy. Women."

* * *

Link's informative lecture regarding females was consistently interrupted by either Samus or Navi ordering the boys to hurry up; the crisis at hand was far more important than Pit's education. He didn't seem to mind however, he was more preoccupied with rescuing Marth. The trio had followed Link's faerie's advice and were using the wings to access a visible door on the side of the ship. Frankly, the pounding wind and the fact that somebody had begun to fly it made the task evermore harder. Link didn't have Samus' agility or Pit's aerial advantage, so he had immense trouble in keeping balance and not falling to his death.

"Nearly there," he strained, taking a leap of faith over to the door. His companions caught him, ensuring he did not fall. Pit used his sharp-edged weapon to wrench the door open, thankfully inward. Subtly, they sidled in.

"It's pretty dark in here," Link affirmed. His echoed voiced rebounded off the metal walls several times, fading slowly.

"That's Link," a voice called back, an optimistic, feminine voice. A slightly deeper voice of a young male replied,

"Shuush, it might not be. Damn it Peach, you probably just got us caught. We'll wind up like Zelda!"

"Samus, where are you going?" Link hissed as the woman began to sneak down the corridor, her plasma whip loaded with her paralysing ammo. The voices she recognised were Peach and Marth's, but she felt distrusting for some reason. Still agitated by the whole event and on the verge of snapping, she was determined to show potential enemies not to mess with her, Link or Pit. As so to ensure she didn't fire at two likely young monarchs, Pit and Link followed, also armed with their long distance weapons.

"Hey, Link, stop Samus before she kills them," Navi whispered, "there are no imposters, no monsters here." Link nodded and picked up speed, grabbing Samus by the shoulder, whispering Marth and Peach's names. There was a rustle of clothing, and two figures came out from an alcove in the wall. Both had seen better days, but luckily neither Marth nor Peach looked like Zelda had.

"You're not dead yet, I take it," Marth stated, looking to Pit and Samus, "you're the ones they want to kill. Not so much Link."

"Nice to know… Marth, you look terrible," Pit stated, running a finger over a cut on her forehead.

"Better than Zelda," Peach inputted, "you guys smell funny. Like smoke and blood. Did you get mugged by hoodlums?"

"We crashed an Arwing…" Link muttered.

"Samus crashed an Arwing," Pit butt in.

"Ridley crashed an Arwing with us in it," Samus stated, "it has nothing to do with me driving it. Even if I fell asleep at the driver's seat."

"You crashed… An Arwing? And Samus fell asleep driving it? I love you guys, you're so random," Marth laughed, "Peach and I thought you were goners. Zelda too, she was so messed up. Ganondorf has been torturing her to hand over the Triforce of Wisdom. Is that possible?"

Link sighed and furrowed his brow, "yes, but the Triforce of Wisdom is split into four different fragments. He only has one or two, depending on Sheik's whereabouts. Ganon has always been dim; there is only one Triforce but two Hyrules. Well, I know why he won't kill me if he's after the Triforce, but why kill Pit and Samus? What have they done to him?"

"I don't know, but he's protective of that monster girl, even though she has to do his dirty work," Marth recited, "like if she dies, he does or something."

"Only we can kill her, so if we die then she'll be his best weapon," Pit said in a factual tone, "that must be why. With an indestructible weapon at hand, and the full Triforce, he will be unstoppable!"

"We have to stop the old warthog then! Come on; let's go get my revenge for the name calling!" Samus called triumphantly. Her comrade's faces caused her to add hastily, "and save the world for you all."

"Pit," Link began, "fly Marth and Peach back to camp; they're too injured to carry on. Samus and I will investigate, and see if we can find anybody. Meet us at the deck, okay."

"Wait, why are you abandoning me!" Pit snapped.

"Because you can fly, that's the only reason," Link argued, "and because…"

"Because?"

"Like I said… Samus wants revenge on Ganon for some reason and I want to save Zelda. You want to protect your friends, so do so and take them home."

"Link, we're fine…" Marth stated.

"Listen to Link guys, he's speaking sense for once," Samus ordered in a shockingly stern voice.

"Yes ma'am," Pit gulped, grabbing Peach and Marth and leaping into the air outside.

"Will he carry them alright?" Link queried.

"Don't underestimate him. But teach him to listen to those older than him. Respect your elders, Link, respect your elders."

"You're hardly an elder," the Hylian commented, "nor am I, I'm only eighteen."

"Serious?" the woman seemed surprised, "you act mature well beyond your years."

"I had to teach myself to be… I grew up alone, my parents died when I was a baby. I was the oldest kid in Ordon, and I had to learn to be mature because my friend Ilia and I were the only ones for a few years, among a bunch of hard working adults. We had no time for child play with a ranch to help run… I can't remember being a kid."

"It's hard losing people you love… How did your parents die, may I ask?" something in Samus' eyes told Link that she hadn't had an easy life either.

"I think they were killed in a far off place…" he mumbled, "I never knew them, but I saw pictographs… My mother was beautiful, and my father appeared to be a knight of some sort. I always imagined him being killed in a battle, dying a noble death unlike my mother who died of an illness due to childbirth. That, I was told, because she passed away after I was born in my village, a few hours after my father had told her to flee wherever I came from… It makes it easier if I believe that tale, you know… But I've never taken death too easily. It makes you really angry, like you want revenge so much you cannot control the blood lust."

"You get hungry to give them what they deserve," Samus whispered, "I lost my parents too, you know? You and I… We're alike I guess. But you have something I don't."

"What?"

"It's nothing…" she sighed. In truth, she felt a little jealous of part of Link's life she lacked, though they had similar pasts. Link had Zelda, but she had no-one. The World of Trophies had made her realise how much she wanted someone in her life, because most of them had someone, even if, like Luigi and Toon Link, they did not brawl.

"You can't keep secrets from me. I'll weed them out some day, but for now we have to focus on rescuing Zelda and perhaps killing somebody evil."

"Yes, Zelda… Let's go then…"

* * *

"We didn't upset Pit, I hope," Link sighed, wrenching open the door at the end of the corridor with the blade of his sword.

"Pit looks up to you Link, I doubt he can stay mad for long when he thinks so highly of you," Samus reassured.

"That's nice, but I'm nothing special," he sighed, falling back as the door swung.

"Shuush, if we're heard we're dead," she whispered, crouching down low, "we'll have to sneak about as so not to be caught." Link copied her and they began to crawl through the door and stuck up against the wall, tiptoeing quietly along it. Samus peeped 'round the corner and jerked her heads back immediately.

"R.O.B army," she mouthed.

"Damn it…" Link cussed, pulling his sword from the royal blue scabbard, "guess we have to get our hands dirty." Samus nodded, loaded her plasma gun, and leapt out followed by the green-clad young man. The R.O.B army spotted them and instantly began to advance. An alarm went off and the area flashed red, triggering more robots to file in. The two began to fight them off, one by one, making their way slowly to the exit, battling off baddies in waves. Link delivered the final blow to one remaining robot and swung his sword in victory.

"Whoo, high five," he cheered. Samus obliged, but their celebrating was cut short by a low voice hissing at them.

"Think you can survive anything, little miss?"

Link and Samus turned on their heels to be face to face with Pitus, who's perfectly pale face was stretched into a menacing grin.

"You!" Link shrieked, but Samus just stared.

"What do you mean?" she queried.

"You see, Ganondorf wants to kill Link personally, do I have to do away with you and your angel friend. You escaped my attack, and you escaped Ridley, but now I have you! There is no escape!" she locked her bow, heaving with dark energy, onto Samus' front, just below her neck, "you won't get away!" Two R.O.B sentries seized the blonde's arms and held her, though struggling, in place.

"Samus! No!" Link cried in horror, trying to break the R.O.B sentries away. Samus closed her eyes tight and tensed, knowing she was finished. She waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Instead, Pitus was clutching her arm, which had been pierced by a standard, wooden arrow.

"What are you doing, getting yourself slaughtered, oh fabulous-Arwing Pilot-who-hates-being-called-names?" a familiar, male voice called from behind. Pit grinned and Toon Link lowered his bow, pulling his sword from his scabbard. The other brawlers, whom had clearly been freed by Pit and came in through a large, beaten looking hole in the ceiling, all readied their weapons and aimed for Pitus (aside from Marth and Peach; they were safe at camp). The robots holding Samus hostage were preoccupied with the events, letting her break free and destroy them. Pitus didn't seem fazed by the large amounts of weaponry aimed at her, for she knew that only three of them could actually kill her.

"Well done my child," a chilling, rusty voice cooed. The King of Evil, Ganondorf, walked into the vicinity, dragging an injured Zelda behind him. He threw her down, grinning broadly, "you've performed your role Princess, and I have no more need of you." Zelda scurried over to the others and hid behind Link.

"Link, I'm so sorry…" she rasped.

"It's okay…" he reassured her.

"Hello, Hero of Time. Welcome to my battleship."

"_Your_ Battleship!" Meta Knight yelled, "you thieving Gerudo scum! Give back what is mine!"

"Calm down Meta Knight, you'll only make this worse…" Wolf whispered.

"I was hoping you'd join me Meta Knight…" Ganondorf sighed, "you, and your other dark friends would make splendid minions to help build up the Subspace Army again." All of the villains just scoffed.

"You betrayed us Ganondorf; you think we'll join you? Hah!" Wario stated gleefully. It was a reassurance that everybody was going to fight together, instead of losing so many strong warriors. They'd already lost Peach and Marth, and could not afford another loss.

"Ganon! What is this!" Link queried, his voice drowned in his rage.

"I've moved on from just Hyrule. Why not have all of the worlds as well? Maybe even the Galaxy," Mario winced at that, "but with you alive, my plan will fail, I know you too well. So I created a demon, by taking a fragment of your soul, and your other two little friends, and morphing the bits into a killing machine. She will do away with everyone else, while I kill you. This is the only place that the Triforce doesn't protect you Link. This is where your time ends. So, my sweet. Start with the angel."

"NO!" Ike shrieked, lunging forwards to stop her. She punched him swiftly, causing him to crumple in pain. "And now, you're going to die. Hero of Time," the creature yanked the blade from Ike's scabbard, the man too weak to stop her, and poised it to Link's neck. Muffled gasps could be heard from the crowd and Zelda's voice screeched her hero's name in shock horror, held back only by R.O.B.'s cold, monochrome build up. Link just stared into his rival's icy eyes, not even a sweat breaking out on his perfectly still face.

"Not him, Pit!" Ganon roared. She didn't listen, but merely drew it back, ready for the kill.

"Link!" Zelda cried.

"Not… with… my sword…" Ike rasped.

Something blue darted in front of Link's vision suddenly, and the whole room was filled with a cry of immense agony. Samus' body collapsed, clutching the hilt of Ike' massive blade was plunged deep into her side. Ganondorf and Pitus began to laugh, and pretty much everybody else was too shocked at her sacrifice to cry.

"Link…" the dying Samus whispered softly, her breathing impaired, "full fill… our destiny… I believe in you…"

"No…" was the only word anyone managed to say, "NOOO!" Pit raced forwards in anguish and held the lifeless body in his arms, "she's gone…" Link didn't care; he was too worked up to care. He could feel a great power building up inside him, and slowly he began to fill with energy. The mixed emotions that he felt towards Samus' death had brought a final smash upon him. Glowing the colours of fire, his eyes an inhumane orange, Link poised his weapon for the kill. The emblem of the Triforce encased Pitus, and he attacked, slicing her to pieces. There was no charm protecting her in that world.

"This is for destroying our stadium!" he slashed off her hand, "this is for kidnapping Zelda!" her leg hit the floor, "this is for setting Ridley on us and breaking Falco's Arwing!" Falco scowled as her other arm fell, "and this," he drew his blade to her neck for the killing blow, "is in honour of Samus!" as the glow faded from Link, the remains of the monster began to vanish. Three, white glowing balls of light emitted from the area where the corpse had been, and they entered three people's bodies: Link, Pit and Samus' body which began to glow an astonishing white. Everybody crowded around the light that engulfed Samus, wondering just what phenomenon was about to occur. It struck Pit first that the unthinkable had happened, for he was the one that held the body, feeling uneasy at what had entered him. Samus was breathing, and Ike's blade had fallen to the floor as the wound in her side healed itself. Additionally, something bulky and metallic encased her body, which could only be her Power Suit. Not only was Samus reanimated, but she'd been resurrected.

"No! This cannot be!" Ganondorf cried, "my creature! You're alive… H-how is this happening!"

"Well, Ganon, I believe it is because you stole their souls and killing Pitus freed the souls. And completing Samus' soul obviously brought her back to life," Zelda explained, "too bad your soul can't be saved, because we are about to kill you."

Zelda readied her bow of light, something she didn't require a final smash to use outside of the world of trophies. Ganondorf pulled out his sage sword, something he never used in a brawl.

"To the death. Princess Zelda."

"Zelda! Run!" Link called. Pit let go of Samus, who was still a little dazed, and picked up his bow.

"You will not hurt my kingdom anymore Ganondorf. I'm stupid, but it's either me or Link. He's been through so much, and I love him. I'm going to give him a break, because for years he's been saving me, and saving my people!" Zelda drew back her bow string. Pit pulled back his arrow. Ganon held out his blade.

"Dear Farore…" Link gulped. He could tell Ganon was afraid, faced by two very skilled archers, armed with fatal shots, poised for the kill.

"This isn't the end…" he snarled. But before he could continue, Zelda had shot him in the heart.

All Link could do was stare at Ganondorf's dead body, unable to do anything else for pure shock. Was his ordeal really over? Had his Princess killed the King of Evil, who had purged Hyrule on countless occasions?

"Link," Sheik called, walking over and taking his hand, "thanks for saving us all."

"Can we leave now?" Pit whined, "Marth and Peach will be worried."

"They're okay, right?" Ike asked. Pit nodded.

"Yes, they're fine and back at camp… The stadium is a mess though; it'll take ages to return it to its former glory."

"I gathered that," the man sighed, picking up his sword from besides Pit and Samus, "by the way, are you alright? Considering you were dead…"

"It was so noble of you to sacrifice yourself for me," Link praised. Samus rose to her feet and bowed.

"My pleasure. You and Pit saved my life, so I returned the favour." Link smiled, and looked to his two companions, then to Navi and he grinned.

"We just saved the world, didn't we?"

"Oh yeah! Victory is our!" Pit cheered. Then the Halberd jerked suddenly and seemed to be falling at immense speed. There was a deafening scraping noise, and a large yellow eye appeared at one of the windows.

"RIDLEY!"

Ridley had made his final attempt to down one of the air ships, and had been successful.

"Not another one! What does he like about tearing down our aircraft?" Link called, holding on to the sides of the interior for support.

"Not my Halberd!" Meta Knight hissed, "Samus, why don't you kill that thing and stop it from chasing you, so it will leave our damned stuff alone!"

"It's not Samus' fault, leave her alone!" Pit defended.

"Did Ridley attack my Arwing too?" Falco asked, holding on to King Dedede.

"Can we talk about this lateeer!" Samus screamed. That was the last thing the brawlers heard before the ship hit the ground…

* * *

Lost in eternal slumber, strange thoughts began to rush to Link's head regarding the events prior. He had no clue where he was; the area was a blank piece of paper. A dream, though considering that an alien dinosaur had just sent the Halberd, which was much bigger than an Arwing, falling towards the ground, it was more likely to be the afterlife than a dream.

"If I'm dead..." he mumbled to himself, "why do I feel so alive?"

Questions rebounded in the crevaces of his mind, questions that he could not answer no matter how hard he thought.

Was he dead? He hoped that would be answered fairly quickly. It was one of the more simpler questions he asked himself.

Was Ganondorf dead? It had been a light arrow, not the Master Sword that had downed him, and if it was as simple as that then Zelda could have killed him years before. If the King of Evil _was _dead, was it because the Isle of the Ancients made him just as human as, say, Princess Peach? Perhaps it was the Triforce, giving Zelda the ability to down him like Link could. Would anyone tell Link the answer to these questions, that would prove to be more haunting than Pitus had been in life? Did anyone even know the answers? If Link was dead, he'd never find out. If he was dreaming, he'd do whatever he could to find the answer.

"Can somebody help me!" he called out. The world began to blur, though the pure whiteness of it all had a less dramatic effect than the real world would have done. Various objects were appearing before his eyes, and colour returned. His pleas were becoming barely audible and were soon just a memory, imprinted on his mind.

* * *

"Oh, guys, look. Link's waking up!"

Everything was rather fuzzy in the hero's eyes, but as he came to the world became clearer. The first thing he realised was that he was in bed, sweating and dressed only in his trousers. For a second, he thought he'd dreamt the whole thing, even the strange subconciousness he'd woken from, due to his state, but the numerous cuts on his body proved his thoughts wrong.

"It's weird that the Halberd crashes and it's the heroes that stay out longest," the person who had spoken before affirmed. The tousled, blonde hair and stubby figure indicated that it was Toon Link.

"Huh…" Link bemoaned, his head aching, "What's… where am I?"

"We're in camp sweetie," Zelda whispered soothingly, "you hit your head. Well we all did, but Marth and Peach saw the Halberd fall, it's so big, and came to revive us. Ridley had knocked us back into the protective barrier of the world of trophies, so it was easy to get us back up. The Halberd will probably never fly again, sadly. We had to carry you back here, because you didn't actually turn into a trophy for some reason. Nor did Pit or Samus." That was another question without an answer.

"Where are Pit and Samus?" he demanded. He needed to thank them so much.

"They're off somewhere. Apparently they needed some alone time. Link, Hyrule is saved! Ganon is dead forever! And you'll never have those nightmares again."

"Are Falco and Meta Knight mad about their ships?" he asked, ignoring all of Zelda's comments. She shook her head.

"All is forgiven… Link, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" he strained… "I just… Really need to talk to Pit or Samus."

"Impatient, aren't we?" Sheik sighed, sitting next to him. Link rolled his eyes, "Link, they were unconscious too but they woke up about half an hour ago..."

"Fine…" he sighed, "if you see them, tell them I'm sorry for dragging them into my mess and I'm so grateful they helped. Considering I'm confined to my bed, aren't I?" Zelda nodded.

"I'll drop by the message," Sheik winked. She threw down her vanishing powder and was gone within seconds.

* * *

Deep within the forest, brimming with life and filtering the sun's fading rays, sat two human figures upon a fallen log. One was a young, brunette boy with angelic wings and garbed in a white cloth. The other was a tall, blonde woman, garbed in a slightly bloody Zero Suit, so she called her clothing. Both Pit and Samus had exhausted themselves, but had decided to go out into the forest together to relax rather than remain in the crowded camp.

"Aren't forest sunsets beautiful?" Pit sighed, gazing up through the leaves of the forest canopy at the brilliant, orange sun set. Samus nodded and yawned.

"Yes, Pit, yes indeed…"

Pit went quiet, wondering what to say. He could see his companion probably needed sleep, as far as he was aware she didn't get much at all.

"Are we ever going to kill Ridley?"

"I'm sure Meta Knight, Captain Falcon and Falco will do it for us…" she sighed, "though I'll be there, by their sides. He's my prey."

"Heh, I'm sure you will… But let's not try to think about fighting for now… Lets just…"

"Enjoy life. Because you never know when it'll bite you in the butt."

"Yeah," Pit nodded to himself, "yeah, let's do that. You're tired. Sleep for a while, it's not good to abandon it." Samus grinned, but Pit was undoubtedly right. Her eyelids were heavy, and all she did want was to sleep. Pitus wouldn't kill Pit and Link in her dreams again. She wondered if Pit had ever had those dreams. The boy felt fatigued too, and settled down close to Samus, who rested her head on his shoulder. Using his wings as a blanket, Pit allowed himself to drift off into the world of dreams. Dreams, not nightmares, because life had to be enjoyed. It was too short to be bad. As the night drew in, peace reigned over the world of trophies and all of the brawlers felt a sort of… serenity as they slept. It was the first time in forever that all of the life in the world were at peace. That was the way it was supposed to be.

END

**A/N: That's it, the end of my mini-fic. Please share your views on it, I'd be most grateful. I may write a sequel. **


End file.
